Sylvia
|Shorts = |Video Games = |Books = Ice Age: The Movie Novel |Voiced by = Kristen Johnston }} Sylvia was a female ground sloth. Biography A female sloth with marriage and a family on her mind, Sylvia was among the sloths that migrated south from the northern country. Migration The night before the great migrations, a ground sloth named Sid had told Sylvia that he intended to migrate with her, and that if she wanted to go with him, she would meet him at a petrified tree. Unbeknownst to Sylvia, Sid had no intention of migrating with her, and simply intended to be without Sylvia. The following morning, Sylvia was elated to see Sid at the petrified tree, unaware that he was there by chance and not that he had been waiting for her. Trying to escape Sylvia, Sid maintained that he was going to attempt hibernating and ran back into his cave, but Sylvia stopped him, declaring that he knew that she was the perfect mate for him. With this, Sylvia told Sid of a low branch on her father's tree, which they could remodel until it was perfect, but Sid not listening, spotted a passing glyptodon herd, which he pushed her in the way of, and as the glyptodons marched on with Sylvia, Sid called out that he'd find another as Sylvia called out for him. Finding Sid Later, having left the glyptodons behind, Sylvia ventured further north, and by chance found Sid again near some mud pits: Sid's advances towards another sloth were spurned, and Sid had been kicked down and left alone. When Sylvia found Sid, she was ecstatic, and believed the lie he told her of being attacked by two hundred rhinos. Having found Sid again, she asked him if he was still ready to migrate with her. Not interested in going with Sylvia, Sid left her there under the pretenses of going to get turnips for later consumption during the long journey. Sid, however, had other plans: having traveled with a Saber-Tooth Tiger named Diego, Sid convinced the saber to make it appear as if he had killed him, by placing the sloth's neck in Diego's jaws. When Sylvia had found Sid, she was shocked, but this shock turned into disdain as she saw that Sid was still breathing. With this, Sylvia coldly told Diego to simply eat Sid, and with that, left the scene. Personality and Traits A loud, persistent sloth, Sylvia was smitten with Sid, usually referring to him by his full name, Sidney. Seeing Sid as the perfect mate, Sylvia was devoted to the idea of starting a family and a life together with Sid, but this notion was shattered when she had caught Sid deceiving her. Sylvia had green eyes, a reddish-brown pelt with a light-colored underbelly, and her scalp hair was long, flyaway, and red. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age'' (deleted scenes) **''Ice Age: The Movie Novel'' Behind the Scenes Sylvia was voiced by comedian Kristen Johnson. The character of Sylvia was taken out of the film somewhat late in production, with the majority of her scenes being rendered and animated. Though appearing in some versions of the film's storybooks and posters, Sylvia was taken from the film; had she been kept in the story, Manny and Sid would have migrated south without Diego, who would have died off, and Sid would have met Sylvia there, accepted her, and Sid would have been reared a ground sloth baby with her. Two different versions of Sylvia's intro scenes were made, one in which Sid cons three young aardvark children out of berries they were storing before he meets Sylvia, and another in which Sylvia catches up with Sid first. References Category:Ground sloths Category:Female Category:Deleted material Category:Characters Category:Ice Age Category:Sids girlfriend Category:Sid's girlfriend Category:Sloths